A-Z Their Daily Life
by nakashima eru
Summary: Hidup dalam satu flat. Seorang Detektif Konsultan dan seorang mantan Dokter Militer. 221B Baker Street menjadi saksi bisu keseharian mereka. #Drabble A-Z/Please, Enjoy!


**A-Z Their Daily Life**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Sherlock BBC** © Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat

 **Sherlock Holmes** © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 **Rate T**

 **Friendship**

 **A-Z**

 **Drabbles**

 **Please, Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A**

 **Afghanistan atau Irak**

Umumnya manusia ketika pertama kali saling bertemu maka mengucapkan 'Hai', 'Halo' atau yang lain yang serelevan. Namun, tidak untuk pertemuan antara Dr. John H. Watson dengan Sherlock Holmes, satu-satunya detektif konsultan di dunia.

"Afghanistan atau Irak?"

Tiga kata itulah yang diucapkan Sherlock sebagai penyambut pertemuan mereka.

Dan John Watson, tidak pernah melupakan satu frasa penuh kenangan ini. Ya. Afghanistan atau Irak.

.

 **B**

 **Bodoh**

"Biru, bayi, baju, boneka, becak, bangau, bintang, beras, bor, bulat, bagasi, bius, buku, brankas, brokoli, ban, baterai, buaya, benzena, benzedrin, balistik, bakat, baik, buruk, busuk, blok, blokir, biskuit, bioskop—"

"Merapalkan mantra?" John memutus gumaman Sherlock.

"Berusaha mengucapkan 200 kata berawalan huruf 'B' dalam 60 detik."

"Bodoh."

"Oh! Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kata itu."

.

 **C**

 **Cemburu**

Senin: "John, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" _Blogging_."

Selasa: "John, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Blog."

Rabu: "John, apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

"Aku menulis blog."

Kamis: "John, ingin makan di luar?"

"Aku sibuk dengan blog."

Jumat: "John, makanan di kulkas habis, belanjalah."

"Sebentar, aku masih menulis blog."

Sabtu: "John, ini menarik. Lihatlah!"

"Aku lebih tertarik pada blogku."

Minggu: "BERHENTI MENULIS BLOG BODOH MU ITU, JOHN!

"Sher-Sherlock, kau cemburu?"

.

 **D**

 **Die**

" _Erm…kau pernah mengatakan padaku…bahwa kau bukan seorang pahlawan._

 _Erm, ada kala aku bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa kau adalah manusia, tapi biarkan aku mengatakan ini, kau adalah orang terbaik, manusia, paling manusiawi yang pernah kukenal dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan meyakinkan bahwa kau berbohong padaku, jadi…begitulah._

 _Aku begitu kesepian._

 _Dan aku berutang banyak padamu._

 _Tapi, tolong, hanya ada satu hal lagi, satu hal lagi, satu lagi keajaiban, Sherlock, untukku, jangan…mati._

 _Maukah kau melakukan itu hanya untukku?_

 _Hentikanlah. Hentikan ini."_

KLIK

"Hahahahaha, John. Pidato pribadimu yang khusus untukku begitu mengharukan. Aku sampai ingin menangis waktu itu. Kau benar-benar mempunyai hati yang tulus, dokter!"

Lalu Sherlock mendapat luka memar di tulang pipinya akibat pukulan John dan kehancuran permanen pada _tape recorder-_ nya.

.

 **E**

 **Eh?!**

"Tolong ambilkan bola mata manusia di dalam _microwave_ , Martin."

Sherlock berkata samil menunjuk _microwave_ di dapur sementara matanya tetap setia mengintip lensa mikroskop kegemarannya.

"Tunggu, kau memanggilku siapa?" John heran dengan kata paling terakhir dari kalimat Sherlock.

"John."

"Ooh, mungkin aku harus lebih hati-hati saat mendengar."

John pun mengambil bola mata yang diminta Sherlock.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih, John." Sherlock pun meneruskan percobaannya dan John asyik dengan laptopnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian John menginterupsi pekerjaan Sherlock,

"Bennedict, kau lapar?"

"EH?!" mereka berdua terkejut dan bingung.

.

 **F**

 **Fans**

Sherlock heran dengan John yang selalu memasang muka serius dan kadang tersenyum sendiri ketika mengetik di laptopnya. Ia pun mencoba sedikit menginterupsi kerja John.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Blog."

"Tentang?"

"Kita."

Ok, sejak saat itu Sherlock resmi menjadi pengunjung tetap blog pribadi Dr. John Watson tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik blog.

.

 **G**

 **Genting**

"John, kau sangat menyukai saat-saat bersamaku." Sherlock berkata dengan nada rendah sambil tiduran di sofa dengan tangan yang saling bertepuk di depan bibirnya, seperti kebiasaannya.

"Apa?!" john yang saat itu membaca 'Today Express' tentu sangat terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar pernyataan Sherlock tersebut.

"Aku selalu bisa merasakan degupan jantungmu ketika kau berada di dekatku." Sherlock menjawab dengan enteng.

"Hei, aku masih normal, kau tahu." Protes John.

"Kurasa tidak. Manusia normal pasti akan kapok dan trauma hanya dengan sekali melakukannya."

"Tunggu, apa sih, maksudmu?"

"Kau menikmati saat-saat genting bersamaku. Kau mengeluarkan semangat terpendammu saat berlari, kau tetap tersenyum walau jantungmu hampir berhenti, kau—"

Rentetan ucapan Sherlock berhenti karena John membanting Koran yang ia baca di meja.

"Ooh…." John hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa? Kau salah paham?" Sherlock bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak."

Bohong, John salah paham Sherlock menuduh John bahwa ia menyukainya.

.

 **H**

 **Hahahaha**

John jarang bisa tertawa karena ia mantan tentara. Tapi, ada yang lebih jarang lagi, ya, Sherlock Holmes, teman se-flatnya. Namun, sekali orang ini tertawa, maka akan sangat membahana dan tentu, _salah tempat._

"Hahahaha"

John mendapati Sherlock tertawa sambil mengiris-iris otak manusia.

"Hahahaha"

John mendapati Sherlock tertawa ketika ada korban pembunuhan dengan darah segar membanjiri mayatnya.

"Hahahaha"

John mendapati Sherlock tertawa sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kasus rumitnya dimana keluarga korban saat itu menangis sejadi-jadinya karena mengetahui kebenaran yang pahit.

"Hahahaha"

John mendapatinya tertawa membahana di ruang otopsi di depan mayat dengan kondisi super tragis dimana Molly saja ngeri melihatnya.

.

 **I**

 **Innocent**

"John, simpulkan aku dengan satu kata."

"Innocent."

.

 **J**

 **(Dr.) John H. Watson**

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati film _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug._

"Sherlock, menurutmu aku mirip siapa dalam film itu?"

"Bilbo."

"Ooh."

.

 **K**

 **Kakak**

Diam-diam John sedikit iri dengan rasa kepedulian yang diberikan Mycroft kepada adiknya. Pernah, suatu minggu pagi Mycroft berkunjung ke 221B Baker Street saat Sherlock masih lelap dalam tidurnya, namun John sudah bersiap keluar, niatnya sih belanja. Ia langsung bermuka masam ketika mendapati Mycroft berdiri dengan senyum arogannya yang khas saat ia membuka pintu. Tak pelak, John langsung menutupnya kembali. Namun, payung hitam Mycroft yang tangguh berhasil mengganjal pintu sehingga membuat John spontan mengumpat,

"Bloody hell! Kau brother complex!"

"Seharusnya kau menjawab panggilan telefon Harry, John kalau kau memang menginginkan kepedulian seorang kakak. " Mycoft pun menarik lengan John dan memeluknya.

"A-apa—" John hanya bisa terkejut di dalam dekapan Mycroft.

"Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku juga punya adik seorang dokter. Nah, mulai sekarang kau juga bisa menganggapku sebagai kakakmu, Dr. John Hamish Watson." Mycroft melepaskan dekapannya atas John dan membungkukkan badan ala pelayan.

"Ka-kau—"

"Karena Sherly belum bangun yah, aku pamit dulu." Mycroft segera berbalik dan keluar dari flat.

Sementara John hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka merah sambil bergumam,

"Bahkan Sherlock saja tidak bisa menebak inisial 'H' dalam namaku."

.

 **L**

 **Lukisan**

"Sherlock kenapa kau melarangku masuk kamarmu."

"Kau boleh masuk tapi tidak untuk sekarang, John."

"Kau mencurigakan. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Apa perlu kupanggilkan divisi suka relawan obat-obatan terlarang milik Lestrade?"

"Oh, John. Mengertilah, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Aku juga tidak bercanda. Kau pernah dicurigai sebagai pengguna narkoba."

" _PLEASE,_ PERCAYALAH PADAKU, JOHN!"

" _BLOODY HELL,_ SHERLOCK!"

John berhasil masuk setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Sherlock dengan teknik ala tentaranya.

"Oh, kau ingin merahasiakan ini?"

John menatap penuh kagum pada lukisan potret dirinya yang masih belum kering karena masih baru diselesaikan.

"Dan sekarang itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi, John."

.

 **M**

 **Moriarty**

 **M** anusia

 **O** ver

 **R** eaktif

 **I** a,

 **A** hli

 **R** ekayasa ( _kejahatan_ )

 **T** api

 **Y** a…gitu deh

Sementara itu Sherlock dan John terkikik di depan dinding flatnya yang bertuliskan _graffiti_ konyol tersebut.

.

 **N**

 **Nakal**

Sambil membawa barang belanjaan yang terlampau banyak, John memasuki ruang tamu flatnya dan mendapati Sherlock menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya di atas suatu benda.

Tunggu, bukankah itu benda penting miliknya? Salah satu bendanya yang amat pribadi. Ya, itu laptopnya.

"Apa itu laptopku?" tanya John sambil meletakkan barang belanjaan.

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau—"

"Punyaku ada di kamar tidur." Jari Sherlock tetap dengan gesit bermain di atas keyboard laptop milik John.

"Dan kau terlalu malas untuk bangkit berdiri? Hei, itu dilindungi password."

"Jujur saja, perlu kurang dari satu menit bagiku untuk menebak milikmu, yaitu 'Fort Knox'".

"Benar. Terima kasih." John merebut laptopnya dari tangan Sherlock dengan muka datar meski hati kesal.

"John, apa menurutmu aku ini jenius?"

"Tidak. Kau nakal."

"Ooh…."

.

 **O**

 **Oklahoma**

"Mm…John."

"Apa?"

"Natal nanti…mau ke Oklahoma?"

.

 **P**

 **Pasangan**

Detektif Sherlock Holmes dan Dr. John Watson ditetapkan sebagai pasangan _'Pemecah Kasus Terhebat'_ oleh _Daily London_ dan media cetak lainnya. Hal ini lumayan membuat hati inspektur Lestrade beserta anak buahnya gatal. Sehari setelah penetapan tersebut Sherlock dan John menerima banyak kartu ucapan selamat.

Dari Mrs. Hudson: _'Selamat, kepada pasangan anakku yang lucu.'_

Dari Mycroft Holmes: _'Selamat, kepada pasangan adikku tersayang.'_

Dari Molly Hooper: _'Selamat, kepada pasangan dokter dan detektif terhebat.'_

Dari Anderson: _'Selamat, kepada pasangan Sosiopat terhebat.'_

Dari Sersan Donnovan: _'Selamat, kepada pasangan Psikopat terhebat.'_

Dari Inspektur Lestrade: _'Selamat, kepada pasangan paling tidak bisa minum terhebat.'_

"Semua mempunyai persepsi masing-masing, John."

"Tentu."

Komentar mereka berdua singkat.

.

 **Q**

 **Queen**

' _Tanpa ia sadari ia selalu mengikuti kehendak kakaknya. Ia selalu berkata 'hanya aku yang bisa mengendalikan diriku' tapi pada kenyataannya saat kakaknya menghubungi, apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan ia rela meninggalkannya. Bukankah sesungguhnya ia menganggap kakanya sebagai 'Queen' baginya?'_

"John, tentang siapa yang kau tulis di blogmu ini?" tanya Sherlock sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke wajah John.

"Klien."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah punya klien dengan karakter seperti itu."

.

 **R**

 **Rokok**

Sudah sangat sulit untuk bisa merokok di London.

Sherlock tahu itu.

John tahu itu.

Sebagai ganti penghibur otak, Sherlock menggunakan plester nikotin.

John tahu itu.

Saat John mencoba bersih-bersih flat ia menemukan sepasang sepatu di bawah sofa. Satunya penuh berisi batangan rokok, satunya lagi berisi puntung rokok dan abu. John baru tahu itu.

Saat John mengangkat tengkorak yang katanya teman Sherlock untuk dilap, John menemukan sekotak rokok. John baru tahu itu.

Dr. John Watson hanya bisa membatin,

' _Kapan dia punya kesempatan menghisap semua batangan tembakau itu?'_

.

 **S**

 **Stradivarius**

Suara lantunan merdu gesekan biola tidak jarang terdengar dari flat 221B Baker Street. Jika hal itu terjadi berarti menandakan satu hal, sang detektif sedang berpikir keras. Namun, sejak tiga bulan terakhir, musik yang terlantun dari permainan sang detektif terdengar sama. Tepatnya sejak John berkata,

"Gubahan baru?"

"Tentu." Jawab Sherlock singkat.

"Hm, terdengar begitu lembut." Puji sang dokter.

Jadilah hingga untuk tiga bulan selanjutnya Sherlock hanya memainkan gubahan barunya tersebut.

(Jujur saja, sebenarnya John bosan mendengarnya.)

.

 **T**

 **Taat**

Salah satu perbedaan antara Mycroft dan Sherlock adalah _'tingkat ketaatan mereka terhadap kedua orang tua'_.

.

 **U**

 **Ulang**

Dr. John Watson bernafas lega setelah belanja sambil menatap pintu 221B Baker Street. Ia telah mencapai kepuasaan kecilnya karena berhasil menata ulang kamar flatnya. Ia bahkan berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan _'ke-ibuannya'_ itu sebelum Sherlock bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kini saatnya memasak." Gumamnya lirih dengan sesungging senyum menghias wajahnya.

Ia melangkah dengan ringan menaiki tangga bukti bahwa hatinya bahagia hingga—

"Selamat datang, John. Kenapa wajahmu seperti melihat ledakan _Supernova_?"

Sherlock yang notabene kini duduk manis di sofa dengan koran lebar menutupi wajahnya menyambut kedatangan John.

Ya, kamar flat mereka kini kembali seperti semula. Bahkan John yakin kamus _Oxford_ yang sudah tiga bulan berada di bawah sofa dan pagi tadi ia meletakkannya di rak, kini sudah kembali lagi di sana.

.

 **V**

 **Valentine**

"John, aku punya cokelat. Kau mau?" Sherlock melemparkan sebuah kotak hadiah dengan bungkus warna _pink_ dan pita cantik menghiasinya.

"Sherlock, aku tidak memakai gula."

"Oh, berikan saja pada pacarmu, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang karena mendapatkan cokelat paling mewah dan mahal di Eropa."

"Tu-tunggu. Kau mendapatkan cokelat pada tanggal 14 Februari? Kau punya pacar?" tanya John penasaran.

"Bukan pacar." Jawab Sherlock singkat.

"Penggemar?"

"Hm, mungkin."

"Pasti wanita yang sangat kaya. Kau pasti untung jika menikahinya."

"Bisa dibilang dia punya kekuasaan cukup tinggi di negeri ini."

"Wow! Boleh perkenalkan aku padanya?"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya John."

"Apa? Siapa? Irene Adler?"

"Ayolah, John. Mycroft selalu memberiku cokelat saat Valenine."

"A-apa?! Mycroft selalu melakukannya?!"

.

 **W**

 **(The) Woman**

"Irene Adler atau Molly Hooper?"

"Dimana Mrs. Hudson?"

.

 **X**

' **X'**

Tanda 'X' di dinding ruang tamu.

Tanda 'X' di dinding dapur.

Tanda 'X' di kamar Sherlock.

Tanda 'X' di pintu kullkas.

Tanda 'X' di gagang pintu.

Tanda 'X' di bel.

Tanda 'X' di kloset.

 _Well_ , tadi malam John menemukan tanda 'X' di kamar tidurnya.

Tanda 'X' di TV.

Tanda 'X' di lampu.

Hingga akhirnya pacar baru John berkomentar,

"Kau hobi sekali mencoreti ruangan dan perabotanmu dengan 'X'."

"Yah, itu pekerjaan temanku, mm kau tahu…sebagai tanda sasaran tembak."

"Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan dengannya?"

"Asalkan dia tidak menaruh tanda itu di dahiku."

.

 **Y**

 _ **Youth**_

"Sherlock, kita sudah hampir setengah tahun menjadi teman se-flat. Apa kau punya rasa yang amat penasaran terhadap sesuatu tentangku?"

"Tidak karena aku sudah mengetahui semua tentangmu. Membosankan."

"Mm, well, sepertinya memang begitu."

"Kau sendiri John, apa kau punya sesuatu yang kau ingin tahu dariku?"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja."

"Hm, apa itu?"

"Tentang masa mudamu dan masa muda Mycroft."

"Kau sudah tahu John."

"Ng?"

"Bukankah aku dan Mycroft sekarang masih muda? Ayolah John, kau harus lebih spesifik dalam pemilihan kata."

"Terserah! Jelaskan saja, kau sudah mengerti maksudku, kan?!"

"Hm, tentang masa kanak-kanak hingga remaja ku bersama Mycroft…sebaiknya kau tidak usah tahu John agar pikiranmu tetap tenang."

" _Oh, shit!"_

.

 **Z**

 **ZZZZZ**

Salah satu hobi John yang ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya adalah ia suka memperhatikan wajah Sherlock saat tidur.

Kenapa?

Karena hanya saat tidurlah John bisa melihat wajah Sherlock begitu damai, jujur dan hangat, tidak seperti saat ia sadar dan dengan otak yang _'bloody hell fucking amazing'_ yang selalu meledak-ledak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **A/N:** Yeeeeiiii, akhirnya berhasil buat drabble A-Z Sherlock. Sudah lama aku pingin buat yang beginian dan akhirnya kesampaian. Haha. Untuk beberapa huruf awalan yang aku anggap sulit, memang sulit banget untuk mengarang ceritanya. Tapi gak apalah yang penting kelar, hehe.

Yaudah, terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang telah berkenan membaca Fict abal ini.

 **Salam**


End file.
